


2016+2017年末总结-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107





	2016+2017年末总结-lattice

2016+2017年末总结-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [2016+2017年末总结](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_121c9ec8)

晚了一天的腊八节快乐！过了腊八就是年所以新年快乐呀w

不知不觉在lof度过了两年的时光，感谢大家一直以来对这条辣鸡咸鱼的包容与支持w

**是类似于16和17年的总结（？）选取一些篇目中个人比较喜欢或满意的部分（不是每篇，一篇中可能会有多个部分，用省略号隔开），附上链接，作为留念。**

本该前年年底和去年年底就做的，但大家懂年底总会忙到找不着北（……）大概按发布的时间顺序吧？风格比较多样。

两年来在这个号发布的字数不算多。虽然只要闲下来就多少想写些什么，但今后会越来越忙，可能有一天再也脱不开身，或灵感枯竭再也写不出任何字，这里就会成为我单纯吃粮的地方了。为此对看到这里的大家表达歉意，出于客观原因没办法始终回应期待。但如果这个lofter里的一些文字，曾经能让大家感到些许快乐，哪怕一丝一毫，那么我先前的付出就是有意义的。

说是比较满意，大多是后来再看突然觉得“啊这里好像还不错诶”，或是某种意义上产生共鸣的段落。文风多样，评判标准也因时间而变，所以大概也会起到自己存档的作用。

感谢两年来的每一条评论每一次小红心小蓝手，再次祝新年好w

\------------------分割线------------------

1\. 

真琴一步步走得很慢，从背影看不出有什么情绪波动。

遥数着他的步子，突然想到一个情景。在外奔波一天的真琴踏着晚霞回到家，自己在门口等着他，给他一个拥抱说欢迎回来，饭做好了，赶紧吃别凉了，洗澡水也放好了。

鼻子一酸，真琴的背影变得模糊。

模糊的背影在还有五步台阶时停下了。他回头看着遥，眼里尽是不舍与留恋。

你回头了啊，真是太好了。

一切都镀上了一层金。

晚霞灿烂。两个人对视着。就像一幅精心绘制的风景画。 

20160417

[【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 03](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de)

2.

“对他的感觉是自然而然的，相处也是自然而然的。不用刻意做一些事去引起他的注意。他明白我所有想法，不用我费尽心思解释。互相报以恋爱的感情，但更多是亲人相伴的感觉，很多事就很自然轻松。”

爱是渴求，更是陪伴，是责任，是信任。

坦然接受对方缺点，也自然地把不好的一面展现给对方。毫无保留，互相信任。不避讳不隐瞒，没有误会猜疑。彼此相处的舒适感又给感情添砖加瓦。这样的爱情朴实无华，不需华丽辞藻去歌颂，细水长流比轰轰烈烈要持久。“真琴可以给我家的感觉，走到哪里都像回家。大概就这样。”

“果然呢……兰暂时听不太懂。但感觉既是爱人又是亲人这样？”

20160519

[【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 01 ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

3.

“描写烟花？”八岁的七濑遥托着头，用笔敲打着作文纸，扭头看着旁边奋笔疾书的真琴。“像蘑菇一样，像鲜花一样，像雨伞一样，像太阳一样”，七岁的橘真琴，遥的幼驯染兼亲友，这样写着。

“真琴的比喻好老套。”

“那小遥说，要怎么写？”

并不知道。岩鸢夏日祭的烟花，怎样编排也大同小异。绚烂的夜空，烟花美到不可方物，被映照得波光粼粼的大海，夏夜清凉的海风吹动发梢。真琴几乎缩在自己怀里让自己捂住耳朵，海水冲刷沙滩又携卷沙子退去。海浪声配上真琴的呼吸，烟花过后的宁静。真琴痴痴看着只剩繁星的夜空，一脸留恋。烟花再美也会结束。只知道，真琴在怀里，真琴在身边。在如此广阔的世界中，是件多么开心的事。

20160523

[【真遥】烟花与你](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b118d5e)

4.

她带着小遥去菜场，告诉小遥这家的菜最便宜实惠，什么样的青花鱼是新鲜的，什么样的青花鱼绝对不能买。

骑着三轮车带着小遥去镇上赶集，小遥坐在后面咿咿呀呀背着新学的俳句。小遥是个聪明的孩子呢。

给小遥买青花鱼玩偶，小遥眼馋地盯着她的零钱包。确实呢，那是可以变出一切的百宝箱。

夏日祭结束，月光皎洁，一老一小慢慢走回家，小遥拉着她的小手指一晃一晃。

检查小遥的作业，哄他睡觉。早早起床给小遥准备早饭，把他弄起床，目送他和真琴手牵手去幼儿园。

从蒸米饭做青花鱼开始，再到炒茄子这种家常菜，小遥永远一点即通。

日复一日的生活，平淡却充满乐趣。

小遥断奶，从襁褓里慢慢下地走路，第一次开口说话，喊的第一声奶奶，第一次自己刷牙洗脸，第一次不需要人喂饭，第一次自己挑鱼刺，第一次替真琴出气打架，第一次与真琴手牵手去幼儿园，第一次独自给爸爸妈妈打电话，第一次被老师表扬，第一次独自烧出一条青花鱼。

都记在心里呢。

……

“小真琴可以代替我……一直陪在小遥身边吗？”

下意识看了一眼小遥。小遥背对着真琴和自己，睡得很安稳。

“奶奶要去哪？不要我和小遥了吗？”

声音染上哭腔，真琴是个容易哭的感性的孩子。

“奶奶啊，有一天必须去一个很远的地方去找小遥的爷爷……”

“很远的地方？”

“很远很远……远到没办法回来了。”

大概比从岩鸢到天上的星星……还要远呢。

“小真琴和小遥过好多好多年也会去的，奶奶只是先去而已。所以……先离开你们一段时间。”

“有小真琴陪着小遥，小遥不会寂寞的。所以……拜托小真琴了，不要离开小遥好吗？”

略微发颤的语气，近乎祈求的眼神。

小遥和真琴，心连着心呐……

……

小遥啊。

热乎乎的青花鱼，总会有变凉的时候。再好吃的青花鱼，也会有吃光的一天。大海潮起潮落，没有什么，能敌得过时间呢。

如果哪天我不在了，不要难过也不要害怕。

小遥亲手做的青花鱼里，有着熟悉的味道呢。

轻柔凉爽的风，一阵一阵的。只要蒲扇还在，每年都会有呢。

手工制作的贝壳风铃，四五十年了仍旧精巧细致呢。

你喜欢的小岩鸢，还有你爱吃的青花鱼。

我们，你的家人。还有你将来的爱人。

梦里是个多么美好的世界。

所以，快快入睡吧，我的乖宝宝。

我们啊，谁都不曾离开呢。

……

熟悉的旋律。

飘渺素朴的歌声。

质朴的歌词，从古流传至今。

一句一句，轻轻的，缓缓的。

伴随着沾染桔梗花香气的晚风，飘进梦乡里。

20160712

[【真遥】好想告诉你番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

5.

初春的风温柔抚摸脸颊，树杈新芽随风舞动。

樱花含苞待放，空气里已有芬芳的气息。

今年又是一个好年。

嫩绿新芽下，午后阳光透过树枝在地上勾勒出细密的纹路。

铃木桑再次抬起头。

紧贴的唇瓣，暖风轻抚着两位少年的发梢。

霎时间漫天飞舞的樱花花瓣跃入眼中。

白纸上水痕划过一般的恬淡香气，笼罩着这世上渺小的一隅。

春天，来了。

睫毛微颤，气息微乱，唇齿交缠。

世界都附上一层暖心的鹅黄与粉红。

与店内放的有些年代的情歌，一点也不违和呢。

早春清新的空气沁人心脾，偶尔闲下来享受下生活也不错。

平凡的街道行人匆匆，想见的人不知何时才会经过自己窗口。

几瓣飘进茶杯中，铃木桑坐在自己的小屋里。

古朴的民谣萦绕，闭着眼打着节拍。

……

小时候一起闯过的花圃，又开满了满天星。肩并肩一同走过的海边小路，夕阳依旧灿烂。手牵手带你路过的街心公园，斑驳树叶沙沙作响。

……

“我们在一起啊，是命中注定的事。只要同时存在于这个世界上，就注定会相识，相爱呢。”

20160719

[【真遥】真琴君提不起精神](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbad776)

6.

五秒或十秒的相对无言。

这一场比赛是快结束了吧？远处球场篮球落地声一下接一下，叫好声欢呼声悠远又空灵。

有些老旧的空调嗡嗡轻响，淡雅隽永的檀木香。这样的美人，笑起来会很惊艳吧？

身着图书馆工作人员的统一制服，系着深绿色围裙，怀里抱着两本书。电脑开着，一亮一亮有新消息提醒。

他只是站在那里与我对视。

深不见底的眼神似乎能看透一切，盈满了探究的意味，又附带了些哀伤。

急促的篮球落地声早已比不过心跳频率，慌忙低下头不敢直视那双眼。一路飞奔下楼梯，遇见熟人依旧以我擅长的微笑打着招呼，确保他们看不出丝毫破绽。不希望自己的异样为他人带来烦扰。

回了寝室冲了冷水澡，裹在被子里闭上眼。那天我睡得很早，睡得却不甚踏实。

一幕幕灯片走马灯般。窗帘，桌椅，小推车，他的皮鞋，勒紧的裤带，干净的白衬衫口袋上插着的钢笔，梳得一丝不苟的黑发，高挺的鼻梁深邃的眼眸。

为什么，要用如此哀伤的眼神，那样长久地，看着我。

……

古旧但却明净得如同水洗的阅览室。为了不打扰到看书的学生而刻意放轻的打字声。

略显土气的制服恰到好处勾勒出的好身材。轻缓的脚步带过阵阵微风，飘进鼻孔有清晨露水的气息。

慌忙翻开书页装作看题，余光盯着他的皮鞋。待他走到身后拉开窗帘，炫目的光芒让我有些睁不开眼。

他就这样站在空旷的窗前，站在阳光下，定定看着窗外的风景。看不出丝毫感情波动的背影在高大窗户映衬下显得更加瘦弱单薄，却使我一阵阵心悸。

20160729

[【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 01](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa)

7.

太阳沉入天幕。

近乎于天台的平面，他贴着栏杆站立，双拳紧握，声音微颤。

火烧云在天边一隅幻化成型，我微微眯起眼。与天幕融为一体的身影有些恍惚。

20160731

[【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 02](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40)

8.

“后天，要来。”

四下无人，哗哗雨声，我雷鸣般的心跳。

黑伞黑发黑色眼眸与绯红的脸颊。

如那天的微风拂动窗帘。声音温柔，很低，很轻。足够我听见又只容我一人听见。

20160802

[【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 03](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730)

9．

眼睛略微睁开一条缝，街灯一闪一闪，树木向后移动。深夜风中凉意如刀割，刮得脸颊生疼。肃杀的寒气，夜幕是阴沉沉的。我把脸贴在爸爸的背上。他并不十分高大，但后背宽阔结实。步伐稳当且不快，却依旧微微在喘气，或许我比起他上一次背我时，要成长得太多了。

图书室的管理员忽视了我的存在。心急如焚的父母最终找到管理员打开门，已深夜一点。用一堆书当被子，我依旧睡得香甜。他们终于在一堆书下把我抱出来时，究竟怀揣着怎样的心情。除慌乱外，会有……些许的内疚吗？我至今不清楚，那时也没能问。那之后不久，他们就出国了。物理距离开始取代心理距离，真正意义上独自一人的生活正式开始。

我这次出院后，和爸爸久违地通了电话。本打算问一下，想了想放弃了。两个寡言少语的人不适合这种煽情的交流。

不过这些都是后话了。

20160809

[【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6)

10.

初吻究竟是什么味道，我早已记不清楚。回想起他主动地配合，在那个接近黄昏的时刻。属于我与他二人雷鸣般的心跳声为伴奏，只记起自然而然勾起他下巴时，我强装镇定的模样。

20160813

[【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 07](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02)

11.

“你看挂件的眼神就出卖了你。与顾客看到心仪许久的商品不同，是更加饱含爱意的注视。挂饰不止是挂饰，更是感情的承载体。”

拿着店长帮忙包装的礼品盒走出门。

或许每个人都有着自己的故事。

为什么他会记得我们呢。他笑了，只给我上面那句话。约莫是我和遥让他想起了什么，开心或是不开心的回忆。无论开心与否，到了一定年纪都会展露出这样释怀的笑颜吗？

要幸福啊，要珍惜啊。他一遍遍叮嘱着。大抵与我有着相同的经历？可如今他孑身一人。

所以呢，把希望寄托在我身上。

我会幸福的，我会珍惜的。我是这样认为的。

20160819

[【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 09](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46)

12.

昏暗路灯下我低下头，水洼中倒影被风吹动支离破碎。此时此刻只有勇气看这倒影。

“无论何时我都尊重遥的选择。既然遥执意分手……如果真心这样想，那我，不会做无谓的挽留。”

“还记得我说过，国中时陪着我的那只小白猫吗？”

“临上高中的假期我去美国游学，回来时小猫已经……听家里说，小猫找不到我，咪呜咪呜叫着，声音凄惨无比。不吃也不喝……”

“真是只奇怪的小猫呢，这样恋主人。何况严格意义上我自始至终未曾是它的主人。”

“一直觉得遥很像它。口口声声说最喜欢自由，可还是答应了我，陪在我身边……足足半个月呢。”

20160823

[【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b)

13.

距离初次见他，已过去一年零八个月。

花苞终于绽放的那日，世界安静下来的片刻，几片花瓣飘落，点缀于茶发间。正专注给客人点单的人并未发觉，只是浅浅地笑着。

窗户大开，不时有途径的人有说有笑哼着歌。穿着咖啡厅特制围裙，戴着黑框眼镜的人，依旧在忙碌。

樱花香气恬淡如白纸上水痕划过。正如此刻传来他的声音，缥缈又悠远，沁人心脾。

越来越多的花瓣乘着微风送到我面前。细碎的，粉白相间的。相应的，轻柔抚摸我脸颊的和风，沾染着春日的气息。吸一口便能沉醉其间，再不愿清醒。

……

每日的期盼或许耗费心神且无谓，却使我头一回体验到活着的幸福滋味。不由得变得充实的生活，时不时撞入眼帘的惊喜。精心种植的窗台盆栽在阳光下茁壮生长。手持羊毛刷，一点点把所有书都理得如同崭新。洗干净的鹅黄色窗帘布整洁又素雅。这里其实向阳，午后屋内亮堂堂，映得白净地砖直反光。为之前学生的事而奔忙，但愿在忙碌间隙，也能见到你为将来而努力的模样。

……

我伪装得，真有如此好吗。回荡着篮球落地声的盛夏，交织着暴雨与蝉鸣的盛夏。抱着篮球的你大汗淋漓，终于闯入夏日的尾声。

你转身回头的那个瞬间，我有露出马脚吗？ 

即便是命运的再次愚弄，也不愿再错过了。

20160829

[【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 12](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b)

14.

“我呢，一直期待圣诞老人的光临。童话书上说，圣诞老人会给乖孩子礼物，所以从小我就努力做个乖孩子。每年平安夜都在床头放袜子，希望醒来后会有惊喜。”

“遥会不会觉得我孩子气呢……父母是这样说的。过去的十九年从未得到过礼物呢。第二天早上看见空空如也的袜子，会难过得哭起来。后来也就渐渐麻木了。”

“我这样单纯，不是件坏事呢。这么多年的期盼还是生效了。我得到了最好的礼物。”

“遥呢，是圣诞老人送我的，一生的大礼。”

……

“都好。”

遥是波澜不惊的人。二十七年来一向如此。

此时也不例外。

下一秒，雪突然大起来。

“只要真琴在，哪里都可以。”

20160831

[【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 13 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)

15.

周六午后，蝉鸣一阵又一阵。

夏日的多云天气，阳光并不甚强烈。穿透体育馆的高窗，活力的棕色短发晕染开一片金黄。篮球落地声回荡在空旷的场馆，一下又一下。

有些热呢。

球鞋与地板摩擦发出声响。他俯下身，微微喘气。汗滴被光线照耀得发亮，顺着脸颊一颗颗滑下，经由修长脖颈，最终落至锁骨。

带球助跑，跃起，投篮。前一秒还被胶布装饰的修长指尖持着的篮球，此刻正在空中划出一道漂亮弧线。轻松入筐的瞬间，时间定格。

早已忘记来这里的初衷。

微风摇曳树影斑驳，冲淡午后的燥热。她紧盯那石榴石色的眼眸，不知为何眼眶蒙上一层雾。

……

“那个午后，阳光很温柔。”

“阳光透过叶片缝隙在地面勾勒出细密的纹路。你站在树荫里，终于进入我的视线。”

“醒来时便当盒还放在肚子上。睁开眼的瞬间，突然有了想守护你一辈子的冲动。”

“这大概算怎么回事，我也不清楚。是真的命中注定，也说不定？”

20160917

[【千杏】Destiny](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c5e2f3a)

16.

真琴午休醒来，些微残存的倦意迫使他懒洋洋缩在被窝里。

遥正在桌前整理叶片标本。身着宽松家居服，脚勾着椅子，背挺得笔直。这是他长久的爱好。岩鸢植物种类繁多，不知不觉攒了好几本，无聊时会翻出来看几眼。

秋风微凉，划过皮肤居然已些微刺骨。被子较薄，但索性能很好抵御住寒气。下午三点一刻，窗外昏黄，树叶早不如盛夏那般嫩绿，搭配出的效果并非浓墨重彩。一切皆是舒缓的，饱含着闲适与安然的色调。透窗拂面的气息拥有润湿一切的魔法。除开风与树叶沙沙协奏曲，四下并无其余声响。

最搭配此情此景的，无非是安然享受一个回笼觉。被窝又香又暖，湿润气息说实话很令人舒心。室内光线并不强烈，而他又在身边。

无论是远在天边的22岁的他，还是如今14岁就在面前的他。

他会永远在身边的，不是吗。

无论何时都能安心入梦的。

灯光下，白耳廓衬得吹弹即破，如同透明。

茶叶清新齿颊留香，秋冬时节的一杯红茶足以驱寒祛湿。记忆中，遥的奶奶将上好茶叶装入茶荷中，烫壶热水倒入茶盅内，白气萦绕。小心翼翼的，动作细致灵巧又一气呵成。一场秋雨一场寒，她总念叨着这句话，力图使年幼的他们不要抗拒加衣。

不过啊，一点也没错。

夏日燥热逐渐消散，衣物一日日厚起来。于风的召唤下，叶片回旋飘落寂静无声。姿态唯美并无衰败之气。一片又一片终归于尘土，却时刻诉说着希望与生机。

祈祷着来年的风调雨顺。这是丰收的时节，也是回报的时间。窗外望去，大片红叶鲜艳夺目，这样的色调为秋日附赠别样的暖意。

由夏入秋，再一点点过渡到萧索的冬日，整个过程是见微知著的。从不由炎热直接坠入极寒，日夜渐凉却又不至于过分寒冷。太阳坠入地平线的时分一日较一日早，而时刻包容它的那一小块天空，每日景象皆不同。当然这指代的是临近夕阳时变幻莫测的悠远天幕。更多的时候是静谧又安宁的。空高辽远，晴天时不见一片云。云彩一出现又即刻会幻化为各样形状。坐在窗边托腮观赏，总会目不暇给。

四季轮回间，这平乏世间的所有一切，如果是与遥一同欣赏，朴实的乐趣也会加倍。不如说无论四季，有他在的景致，如何都便是最美。

一直以来遥能够理解真琴对秋日的独特感情，但对于遥而言，入秋后想游泳没那么容易。海水透心凉已不适合游泳。海浪拍打沙滩礁石，又提早携卷沙子退去。黑夜越来越漫长。日复一日年复一年，没能力去改变也不愿去改变。

大海注定是渔村的守护神。人们依傍大海而生，感恩戴德享受着它给予的一切。生存环境及丰厚收入，由此以至于万事万物的生机与希望。它却又总是猝不及防给人们一个个下马威。

是无边无际的，暗不见底深不可测的，神秘又令人畏惧的自然之神。

真琴将视线移回室内，窗台上的盆栽已有些泛黄衰败。

世事变迁如白驹过隙。任凭你坐拥千万身家抑或位高权重万人拥戴，时光永远脚步匆匆，何曾会停下去在意任何一个人。

再优秀的遥也终归是一介常人，时刻担心害怕着万事万物的改变。曾表示一切如果都能停留在最美好的瞬间，那将会是多美好的世界。

可是啊，不会的。这不可能做得到。

该消失的终会消失。该离去的终将离去。

正如热乎乎的青花鱼终有冷下来的那天，没有什么，能够敌得过时间呢。

“永恒不变之物，究竟存在于这世间吗？”

嗯。

无论世事怎样浮躁，转瞬即逝的珍贵之物又如何的可惜。

遥啊，唯独这一点，你可以永远放心哦。

眼中神采一闪而过。嘴角略微向上勾起，眉毛却微微下垂。

14岁的遥笑了，笑得有些释然。

永恒不变之物，是存在的。

当然这便是我的爱。

这不是在自夸。即便的确嫌疑很大。

……

风声渐大，一时间无人回应。天色已全然暗下去，唯独悠远天幕的渺小一隅还残存几丝光线。红与紫相辉映，暗淡却又炫目。抬头便是漫天繁星，这所有的一切均是足以震撼到难以言表的盛景。瞳孔与画笔都无法全然记录与描绘，需要的正是心。全身心地去体会，才能得到最确切的观感。

星空泛上一层银白，而风拂过似乎能划出波纹。真琴突然回想起雨天的水洼，眉头皱起又松开。脱下外套披在身旁的遥身上，此刻的遥才刚因阵风打了个哆嗦。

被雨水洗刷干净的夜空，边角依旧染着紫红。那里早先稀疏的星屑正努力探着脸，却始终湮没在厚重的暗色调中。逐渐的一颗颗多起来，却也依旧只是点缀在繁星区的边角，且十分不均匀。

很久没和遥欣赏过这样奇异的夜空，仔细回忆起上次居然还是两年前的事。人生很长机会还有很多，即便这再明白不过，有时依旧会滋生难以派遣的寂寞。

“还会有机会的。”

遥擅长读心，然后再不轻不重安慰一句，最后别开头。

真琴明白他同样难以释怀。这十分令人头疼，两人因此无比珍惜为数不多能够相伴的时光。

“如果我的眼睛是台摄像机，该有多好。把我们之间的美好全部记录下来，又存储在大脑中不遗漏分毫。不能相见的时光也不会那样难捱。遥……遥又是怎样想的呢？”

……

在遥看来，一切或许都是自然而然的。自然而然地出生与相遇，成为朋友又终成恋人。感情的萌芽又自然萌发而出，更甚至他从未考虑过控制。

这也是真琴最为佩服的地方之一。

那个瞬间，雪花自然飘落。这原本其实只是一个普通冬日。

真琴对此的感知是遥鼻尖上的丝丝凉意。他们在六角冰凌织成的花幕中相拥，四下是无人的寂静。路灯照映下，雪花明亮清透得出奇。大片大片飘落至地面，声音清脆动听。

真琴考完试的当晚，他们终在路灯下互相告白。

袒露心声以至于接吻，两个一同长大的十八岁男孩皆无任何恋爱经验。努力在保持镇静可惜没能生效。无法抑制的慌乱中，牙齿磕在一起，鼻尖也撞得生疼。感谢这刀割般刺骨的阵阵晚风，它衬得唇舌相触更为温热又柔软。一切太过突然又太过理所当然，甚至不记得是谁先主动。屋内开着地暖，外套随意丢在一边。究竟是谁先解开谁的衬衫，一切细节都泯灭为岁月的尘埃，终化作繁星中渺小一隅。

自出生始将幼驯染视若珍宝，不许其受到任何一点伤害的真琴，头一回放纵私欲。当然这得到了幼驯染的允许，甚至还相当配合。原本只在梦中才有幸见到的表情，头一回亲眼所得。不愿错过任何一帧的场景，并从此镌刻于心。由脸颊始逐渐向下，深深浅浅亲吻至锁骨，指尖划过的每一寸肌肤都染上温度。带有强烈色调的声音，汗液与气味，一切相交织。所有感官的强烈共鸣，整个世界都是模糊一片。不如说早已飘然如身处云端。泪水包含着感慨与激动，以及不知名的哀伤，一滴滴落在遥的鼻翼，又最终顺着脸颊而落。 

“我呢，或许就是为了守护你，才存在于世间的。我啊，只会是你一个人的。”

“此时此刻的身体，以及永远的真心。”

真琴闭上双眼。

再度睁开时，星星似乎又多了几颗。忽闪忽闪的，甚是好看。

……

九月十四日，真真切切是平凡的一天。

这是个普通得不能再普通的清晨。田村奶奶的花店依旧开张。

车铃声由远及近，缱绻悠长。

20161003

[【真遥】6 Days](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c8a12e8)

17.

杏20岁的生日，恰逢盛夏的中间。沾染桔梗花香气的微风拂面而来，清脆的风铃声响将燥热冲淡，夏夜蝉鸣旋律独特自成一调。身着浴衣踩着木屐，他坐在院子里等她梳洗。月影摇曳晚风阵阵，萤火点点宛若星辰。前几日的雨水将天幕洗刷得明净透彻，而今日的放晴为烟火做好全足的准备。只偶有星屑点缀其间，恰到好处，并不过于拥挤。这是毫不起眼却又干净素雅的舞台装饰，装扮着即将承载盛景绽放的舞台。再绚烂耀眼也会有落幕的那刻，但那几颗却永存于此处。无关世事变迁斗转星移，只微微亮着不起眼的光芒。

他手持奥特曼面具，抬起头仔细端详着其中一颗。光芒微颤极不稳定，而正在此时她走到身旁。为了庆贺成年，她将头发稍稍烫了些卷，挽起的发髻又平添几分俏皮的意味。浴衣也恰是他中意的样式，素雅洁净又不流于平庸。脚步轻缓如同踩在云端，而他明白她是怕吵到他赏景的心情。

自如牵起的手，肩并肩慢慢前行。热闹又不至于拥挤，正是期待中的绝好氛围。他拍着胸脯说想吃什么我请客，被她掐脸说嗓门好大。去安抚因钓不上气球而哭泣的小孩子，丝毫不用担心她会感到受冷落，因为她也定不会坐视不理。由外表到内心的美好的一切，这正是他所深爱着的人。原本就合拍的二人，互相倾慕而造就的舒适感，彼此都了然于心。

而她所不知道的是，大约在她出现的一瞬间，微光萤火以至于星辰点点，世上的一切都黯然失色。即便这是多么俗套的一句话。

……

“其实，只要亲眼见你一面，这便足够了。”

可以通话，可以短信，当然也能够视频。早不是车马传信的时代，却终究无法替代相见的实感。日夜思念的人真切存在于身旁的空间中，声音与气息，一颦一笑，深切感知着“在身边”。浮躁世间总存在有真挚又永恒的情感，即便如今通讯发达，仍有一些事需要亲力亲为，他是这样确信的。

20161024

[【千杏】TheWay Home](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_cb66ff8)

18.

从小嚷着要嫁给哥哥的机灵鬼，大多数时刻其实是乖巧温柔的女孩。这个懂事的孩子在婚礼上哭成了泪人——二年前的仲春时节，以白色为基调，简单却不失庄重的西式婚礼。邀请了家人与亲友，当然没有少了笹部教练与天方老师——而他们是手牵手的。那时的兰年满18岁，才刚接到东京名校的录取通知书。不知结婚这事对她是喜上添喜还是——当然遥多虑了。嫁给哥哥的戏言终究只是戏言，此刻的泪滴满盈感动与幸福。小岩鸢银饰是纯手工打造，做工精细栩栩如生，雕刻有“MAKOTO”与“HARUKA”的字样，而这些其实都无关紧要。她，真琴的妹妹，自己的亲人，亲手送上的，是足以珍藏一生的宝物。

那一日的真琴，将头发梳到脑后。模样一下成熟了几岁，双方都有些不适应。一同穿上西装打起领带，收敛时有羞涩的神情。依旧是高大宽阔的身材，却更为挺拔。也正如同现今的兰一样，成为可靠的大人了——明明幼年时口齿含混地喊着小遥哥哥，摔跤还会哭鼻子。不变的是眉眼弯弯笑意不请自来，即便是面容严肃地讲着一生的誓言。几小时前试衣镜中的慌乱神色不见踪影，取而代之的坚定目光在遥心上打下烙印。

“我，愿意。”

很令人着迷呢，这副模样。

此时的玫瑰夺目红酒醇香，数年前的凛冽海风与温暖怀抱，再至记忆中一同摸鱼的小河，涓涓细流仍旧清澈；共同闯过的花圃，总归还是枝繁叶茂；岩鸢海滩落日盛景依旧，还期待着再次一同观赏。

直至相隔数月的两声啼哭。

说不定也是幸福之泪呢。

……

改变不了，动摇不了，污染不了。没有人能够分开，没有什么能够去改变。是注定的，无可撼动。自从相见的第一秒而起，直至最终的落幕为止。

“……欢迎回来。”

是未知的，漫长的，美好的一生。

这样的日子不会穷尽。而这便是最美的结局。

20161224

[【真遥】夜诗](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_d695905)

19.

开启窗户，大片雪花被风卷携入室内，附着于皮肤顷刻化作雪水，顺沿额头一路流下，是凉丝丝的真实触感。

电波传来的失真声音与现实相重合，同样的大嗓门聒噪无比。比划着笑着说着些什么，举起手机对窗户挥手不停，赤色眼眸闪烁的光芒，任何一盏彩灯都自惭形秽。路灯按次点亮，圣诞乐曲交响重奏，围巾与阵风为伴，雪花零星点缀于发梢。盘旋着或是急速坠落，最终落入大海化为点点辰星。

于他身旁行人往来穿梭，而不远处校园渐暗。

口中呼出的白气不知为何湿润了屋内人的眼眶。

天与海相连模糊为一体，专为他堆砌而成的雪人投映上各样灯火。窗沿已有积雪，几片飘至睫毛，一切变得模糊又不真实。声音渐为焦躁，无非是让他关窗外面冷。

想再多看几眼，雪人。

有些事早在不经意间发生改变。清扫出的路未曾注意的时分便与四周融为一体，今日太阳已然泯灭，唯留下泛红染紫的色带被暗夜渲染由冰凌点缀。晚饭出锅香气扑鼻。那人急匆匆按下门铃，礼貌问好换鞋，飞奔上楼梯，一系列连贯动作造就声响自成一调，同锅铲翻炒协同奏乐。

一帧帧，一幕幕。仍旧是模糊又不真实。

而此般情形与触感，似乎打下烙印，再也没法忘掉了。

20170121

[【千翠】Virgin Snow](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ddc19fd)

20.

他们曾于大雪初临的时分接吻。鹅黄暖光勾勒面庞轮廓，吉祥物动画仍在回放。洗发水沐浴露皆为同款，气息相近面颊相贴，呼吸是同样急促而紊乱。潮湿发尾残存水珠，自眉间沿着面颊宛转滑至锁骨。于对方肌肤印下的湿润余痕，并不介意用吻更加深些。窗外，戏雪孩童偶有喧闹，大海涟漪微荡波澜不惊。而于此前一个时辰，零星雪花始附于外窗，是素净之白掩映着华灯初上点点灯火。自制爱心火锅——俗称电磁炉，咕噜冒泡热气腾腾。千秋连声夸赞翠的好手艺，翠表示酱料调配是受到守泽阿姨的指导。猜拳屡屡平局乐得一同洗碗，并不妨碍翠的日常埋怨。于柴米油盐中磨砺出难得默契，一个眼神便能明了内心。

“我会用一生来回答。”

音量适中，语气平淡波澜不惊。如同在叙述世间最平凡普通不过的事。

如同喜爱特摄，讨厌茄子，是背负正义的热血战士，立志成为守护世界的英雄。

如同高峯我很爱你。

身高体型发色依旧，神情坚定笑容释怀。初见那刻于翠心中是怎样的映像，千秋从未问起。四年前的傍晚他是怎样的神情，早不再重要。自知已经，终将，获得认可，一切无需过多言语。

“一如既往在耍帅呢，守泽前辈。”

一如初见的淡色头发深邃眼眸，嘴角勾起浅浅弧度，眉眼也染上笑意。

无关萧索寒风大雪封路，冬日依旧是好时节。

20170205

[【千翠】Q&A](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e143eea)

21.

日光穿透茂密叶片间隙，投映下的细碎斑驳阴影，已沾染些许盛夏专属的翡翠色，于风催化变幻各种形貌。直至于树荫下休息时，被用水瓶拍肩，而于下一秒他瞥见身侧笑颜迎着光源，经由面颊滴落的汗水，亦是灿烂而光芒闪耀。

冰镇矿泉水入口清冽，微风拂面稍显清凉。翠倚靠着树，不自觉抬起脸直面炽阳，以手遮眼，光晕便连成片。大嗓门豪迈笑着口若悬河，翠闭上眼，突然觉得不虚此行。

即便只是一日的并肩，也即便只是并肩而已。

……

只是想见而已，立刻，马上，是如此热烈地思忖着。

如果你愿意，总有一天要一起养一只吧？他最终没能发问。 

至少要一起时常陪陪那只兔子，带上新鲜的白菜叶，或许还要几根胡萝卜。对了，于晚间一同乘坐摩天轮前，说不定要买好气球与玩偶。

于大雨来临前，于夏日结束前。

20170212

[【千翠】如果高峯变成一只兔子](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e32722d)

22.

最后一抹光线湮没入海的那刻，翠忆起千秋对他的第一个称呼。“那边的大个子一年生”，倘若加快脚步未回头，遑论观赏日落，一切故事自然是不会上演。那是翠人生中第十五个春季，即将迎来梅雨连绵不绝。相遇与离别皆孕育于其中，他注定还要目睹数不清次数的夕阳。而于冰雪封路之时思绪流连，或数年后一同回溯，书包随意放于桌上，签名篮球置于一旁。十五岁的他身披前辈的制服外套，头枕胳膊聆听海面落日交叠重奏；与此同时，大他两岁的前辈立于窗前手撑窗沿，窗帘领带随风微拂。制服内衬敞开两颗纽扣，落日余晖悉数挥洒，面颊喉结至锁骨均染金黄，石榴石般眼眸清澈闪耀。

“总之，谢谢你，高峯。”

笑颜灿烂而释怀。眉头舒展开来，嘴角略微上扬。此情此境说不出好在哪里，也没什么不好。

只是耗费了约十五分钟的时光，略微有些镌刻于心上。

20170225

[【千翠】Yours](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e6a5371)

23.

不过大概没有不甘心，更没什么不好。似是身体不属于自己，而生理泪水不受控制。如同孤舟一叶于暗夜汪洋中伶仃漂泊，乌云层层星光式微。狂风几近掀翻船身，寂寥的行者瞥见几抹光亮依稀掩映，于不远之处可见而不可得。他为之渴望着，追寻着，浸湿于冰冷海水的躯体只任由狂风骇浪摆布，下一刻便要散架。他的英雄定会将他抱紧于怀，十指紧扣体温传递。一切的一切不再只事关一人，这于最初早有注定。骇浪洪流般席卷而来的快/感，顷刻间二人身体变为一团糟。于高/潮/余/韵/中战/栗，只余纠/缠的舌尖尚存知觉。四肢无力瘫/软着失去意识的前一秒，世间近乎无物。模糊残存于视野中的，富有线条力的脖颈锁骨，喉结正上下颤/动着，是仍旧坚毅的神貌。是一切的“罪魁祸首”，也正是将他于近乎窒息的沉沉暗夜中拯救而出并指引前行的，宠爱着他并同样被他予以深爱的，他的前辈，他的英雄。

“那时的高峯，让我不由自主用尽全力想把你紧紧抱在怀里。一直说着‘感觉身体不属于自己’，果真如此的话，就在那时短暂地赐于我吧。”

“不止是身体某处对你有着如此的祈求，而是全身心。”

“而同样的，我的身体，我的心……不止那刻，从很早前注定都将归属于你。”

“我的高峯。”

20170310

[【千翠】The hero belongs to you](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e9e6421)

24\. 

而回归至自身，自认为早已安然于对方未在身畔的时光，挂上惯常笑颜或是抱着吉祥物转移注意力，时刻向对方拼命证明自己不要紧，只希望对方安心忙于手头的事。一日一周终将翻过两年份的日历，充实且忙碌却又怅然若失。设为屏保不变的合影，拨打对方号码的快捷键，被旁人偶有提及时的思绪流转，看见茄子不自觉地轻笑出声。每日提早醒来望向窗外明知不可能见到那张令人厌烦的笑脸，以至听闻篮球落地声偶有的心悸——

有些事啊，注定是当事人难以说服难以自欺难以理清的。

20170322

[【千翠】4 Seasons 4 Kisses](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ec931ad)

25.

而此刻思路是混沌一片。他明白的，超级英雄休憩的时刻也是必要。树木广告牌飞速后退，跃出脑海的一幕幕与之相随，与夕阳一同终成幻影。过去不会牵绊未来丝毫，他曾这样期待，而此刻只愿放空。幼时执念被踩至脚下碾得稀碎，他曾为此怀揣热切期待早出晚归披星戴月，何止是躯体的伤痕累累。本是走投无路的选择，调整心情背井离乡。所谓的新开始，又或是重蹈覆辙。他不愿再想。

而他的某个秘密——人尽皆知的所谓秘密，早于小小街巷迅速深深扎根。近乎流连遍所有街巷却仍怅然若失，才终觉察到，自始至终渴望着与翠于彼此臂弯中休憩片刻。只短暂一刻仍不足够，意识到此的他脚步拖沓推着车。于往常，暴增忙碌后一同闲聊，披星戴月返回住所，第二日起大早前去道早安。不知不觉早互相嵌进生命中，再难分离了。

20170409

[【千翠】Flower Playing （中）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f176900)

26.

“嗯……不如说，一个人对另一个人产生感情，本就是奇迹……？”

这是千秋第一次静心端详翠的外貌，四处本不余他物。立于其中，薰衣草田微拂，于此为路途的起始。恰到好处的，高挺鼻梁深邃眼眸，柔软的淡色头发，体格与他相仿。而初遇便镌刻于心再难遗忘的，宝石般的澄净色调，一如湖泊深邃难见底，内里些微的起伏与流转，不留心便难察觉。视线相汇的刹那，娓娓道来着世上至美的抒情诗，又似露珠滴落至叶片的轻响，微拂带动花瓣轻颤的柔风。

那朵花苞早已盛放，跃入花海，成团成簇迎着日光。而与此呼应着，唇角细微的弧度，又那样笑意满盈。相较吉祥物更甚真切——是妄言的定论。但至少此刻的光景，令他如此热烈地倾慕于此。是世间第一的，任何他物都难比拟。轻缓抚平着不宁的思绪，大体令他满足且安心的，为二十二年头一次的心理认同。铭刻于心不时回响：那一早便是他专属的，自初遇便得到充分注定。

……

“翠。”

他听见自己发出三音节，于二人恰好的音量。起承转合意料外顺利流畅。是第一次最终出口，却于相见起始于心排演过无数次。

被称作翠的孩子愣了愣，而后更甚动人地微笑着。于经意或不经意间尽收眼底，于心中细细品味无数次，以至于能够一笔一画描摹勾勒。而如今，并非对着吉祥物，是只对他一人。难说清道明的，存于世间的诸多美好，需静心感悟的爱恋，于此刻淋漓尽致，尽数诠释。

以至原定计划，不由要提前了。

——随风舞动的花儿们，是否有所察觉呢。雨露中扎根，伴着鸟儿啼鸣发芽抽枝，而迎着炽阳盛放的，终要结落果实了。

我啊，正深爱着他呢。

20170423

[【千翠】Flower Playing （番外）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f50f35a)

27.

“无论如何，我会陪你的。”

透过口型读懂，那人对他比划大拇指——许久后二人一同忆及，当事人哈哈大笑称是英雄的浪漫。此刻，最后一缕尾气被暗夜吞噬，独留他于原地怅然若失。他明了自己自始至终被其偏爱。且正略微不安地，全身心体验并享受于此。是他的守泽前辈，期盼成为英雄。热血吵闹粘人，时刻光芒四射。却也会于常人不易见的时分，表露出脆弱到不堪一击的神貌，虽只偶尔。

英雄的内里归根结底为常人。

不知何故，这位英雄对他的笑颜怀抱有执念，以之为代价，假若他想要得到某颗星星，似能攀爬而至为他摘取。与此相应的，于初春至隆冬，无数次相见或无法相见的时刻，答案互相镌刻于心尖的星上。

白驹过隙间，闪耀光芒的那两颗，正是他们逐日赐予彼此的。

“要说的话，是在梦里……大概？”

又何止于梦中绵长之吻的延续。

“为什么那么想让我笑呢，有什么特别之处吗……”

非三言两语所能阐明，相较情话铺天盖地。

而他终将于某日收获答复。

20170505

[【千翠】Pentagram](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f814e6a)

28.

恍惚间走马灯般闪现于眼前的幕幕胶片：身着制服伴随热烈拥抱的初见，帮忙或同后辈的父母闲聊，主动提出辅导并多作留意翠闪躲的目光——有意无意无人顾及。而他曾翻阅翠儿时的相册，自幼便是他所见的最为动人的眼眸，更甚是噙泪的微笑，浸于泪水咸湿中首次互通心意，及同居数年后乍暖还寒的初春，并肩行过教堂长廊，被高窗分割得细碎的斑斓夕阳窸窣微颤，微微落至沿途同样细碎的白玫瑰花瓣，于寂静的肃穆中，对戒与之一并沐浴着光。

20170520

[【千翠】Melody](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_fbe5c47)

29.

那双手正牵着他前行，拉起手或衣袖，永远不会松开似的坚决有力。胸膛并不那样结实宽阔，却是永恒的温热。他以身体去感受那颗心脏的律动，强有力而不急促。亲身体验真切且深刻，自那里源源不断摄入能量，也总是不紧不慢的。

他忆起暴雨初歇后的悠远天幕。桔梗香淡而潮湿，于共同的家，千秋怀抱着吉他，整理被风吹散的乐谱。节拍器滴答作响，拨动琴弦口中相和。阳光便受其感召，不偏不倚地，由专心弹唱的人的睫毛悉数承接。鼻梁高挺，鼻翼处阴影如镌刻于上，双眸大且有神，内里映照着动态日落，正跃动着的赤色的火烧云，于此刻却极尽安谧宁和。翠起身关窗，正逢一曲终了，日光斑斓无处匿形。身着条纹家居服，一如既往笑意满盈。言语或动作，翠一时不知如何回应。

一如数年前，远远望着千秋于人群中央光芒闪耀，至今回想仍会短暂失语。他从不讨厌对方那样的存在，对方则是再清楚不过。

……

他们身后人头攒动，似在倒计时。难得共享的闲暇，赋予的意义远超烟火本身。而倘若语言难形容，一并用音乐便好。世间难言的悲欢，如河水般不紧不慢，于世人面前肆意流淌着，再潺潺重归于心。

或许是该拾起声乐了。

数年来，他忐忑期待着千秋给予的突如其来的惊喜或惊吓。与之合唱或让他伴奏，二人单独尚未有过。此刻他稍想尝试哼唱，甚至于合唱，一首或两首。由此难免滋生若有若无的期待，这样的冲动便也突然而然。是与他心灵相通的亲爱之人所谱写的，每章每篇每音节每音符皆饱含心血满蘸感情。言简意赅的情话一如盛夏炽阳，别样的旋律又总赋予奇异的感触。于是翠不自觉轻轻哼唱。皆是再熟悉不过的歌词与曲调，他个人较为满意的，有些会于梦中反复呢喃。是于单调日常中涓涓流淌的微小心意的汇集，在能察觉并羞耻到停止前，他发觉千秋笑意更甚。

事实是他们正彼此相爱，并将一直爱下去。

一如此刻烟火盛放，与落下的吻同样毫无防备，再至从数年前起与那个人相关的一切，汇聚为世上最无理由最无头绪的结合体。

而世人便笼统地将此一并称之为爱。

20170720

[【千翠】愛唄](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10a54422)

30.

“是因为，我不是乖孩子吗……呜，圣诞老人没有来送我可爱的吉祥物。”

软糯的声音微微染上哭腔。这是个单纯到无以复加的孩子，喜怒哀乐从不刻意遮掩。

“我认为翠是很乖的好孩子。”哥哥揉揉翠柔软的茶发。

怀抱兔子抱枕，暖烘烘的被褥如在云端，孩童的世界一向是无忧无虑的。小猫般轻微的鼾声中，哥哥起身拿起小毯，为窝在吉祥物堆中的孩子盖好。长睫毛微微翕动，睡颜乖巧，肉肉的小手一只抓着被角，另一只牵着兔子抱枕的长耳朵，稍稍流着口水，身上是孩童特有的奶香。

……

呼出白气萦绕上升，窗外仍是簌簌雪花。近日雪量大且急促，于平安夜的特定时刻，比前几日稍多了些柔和。翠把玩着手中小小的圣诞树布偶，精致小碟内是整个橘子，剥好皮形状完美。凭借火焰不稳定的闪烁，他似乎望见彼时的杉林，极光笼罩下微泛着光，相较更为安宁肃穆，永不止息。

是幼时曾在画册上领会的盛景。早早烙印于脑海，直至此刻挥之不去。前些日子同哥哥的闲谈中，他无意得知那本有年头的画册是他们父亲的所有物。平素不苟言笑的菜店主人，孩提时代于同间屋子的火炉旁，望向更为朴素的商店街，路经空落落的店铺门前，是否曾满怀憧憬托腮盼着圣诞老人的降临？又或是他的哥哥，总做些摸头劝慰弟弟，以至于购买礼物伪装成圣诞老人，诸如此类否定自我念想的事，与此同时仍小心翼翼守护着弟弟的心愿——直接或间接地，会以残留的些许期待中，诞生更为深切的落寞吗？

湮灭于时光的琐碎事端无从寻觅，即便询问也只会被一笔带过。历经难捱的无数次空等，被旁人的否定与冷嘲热讽淹没至窒息，于是将光芒燃灼的憧憬一点点亲手扼灭，过程皆为诡异的平和安宁。直至一时兴起划船行驶在黑暗的河流中，偶尔拾起残片，努力拼凑便可还原，却连尝试的权利也主动舍弃。

而世人无一例外。

……

如果可以的话，一起过圣诞吗？他从未真的发问，而于心底早试探地嗫嚅着实践过无数次。而当守泽千秋果真风尘仆仆突然出现在他面前时，微微喘着气低头换鞋，翠只是望着他及他口中呼出的白雾，一时间却又不知该作何表达。他曾送他的围巾落满六角冰凌，正随意地围在线条分明的瘦长脖颈上，看似无意地遮住拍摄落下的伤。再至棕色发尾与大衣，皆是亮晶晶的。双眸仍是熟悉的火热与明亮，于室内灯光作用下综合在一起……

“总感觉你下一秒就要变身了……守泽前辈。”

放下大包小包伴手礼及怀中的新款吉祥物，如同真正的家人那样寒暄着，围坐在火锅旁畅谈的间隙，对上视线对翠微微笑着。是他最惯常的暖意满盈。

亦为二年间无数个令他难抑心动的瞬间之首。

20170729

[【千翠】Santa Claus](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10c549c0)

31.

千秋很喜欢翠。

在他心目中，这只兔子究竟是怎样美好的存在呢？

大概是，他所在之处四周皆缀满可爱的粉色小花，和煦日光始终跟随他轻快的步伐，花香微风祈愿永远为他梳整毛发。

20170808

[【千翠】Once upon a time](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10da143d)

32.

代表三年级的绿领带随风轻拂。比他略矮，袖口挽起，指尖缠着绷带。手持入部申请表，满面阳光灿烂。纸张如风中展翅的白鸽羽翼，扑棱着亮眼轻薄的白。那时的夕阳曾掠过树影，于刹那间奏响烫金色竖琴。并不蓬勃的早春新绿，淡淡几抹晕染在边缘。而在他们上方，是正变幻形貌的大片火烧云。

……

他自认为是苍茫宇宙间最不起眼的微粒。无需光年外的视线过多垂怜，不期望能够为其带去幸福，或多或少的希望及欢愉，更不奢求得到这些，只他人原有的那份不被破坏，便好。素日紧紧蜷缩身躯，藏匿于浩瀚星辰后不起眼的缝隙，捱过毫无意义的时日。星际的起伏变动同他无关，本能憧憬着燃烧的光际，而判定自己无法成为一员。

如此便是亿万年的挣扎与沉寂。直至他见到某粒耀眼夺目的，微微有些火热发烫的，本质与他相同的星尘——

“要与我一同吗？”

于是便注定于某种程度的无计可施中，拉附上前方不算宽厚的，略带薄茧的，有力的手。

……

听闻此，翠有些错愕地对上视线。以星宿装点的背景布，赤眸只映出他一人。

随后于其中，翠同样望见一颗颗，密集连续，接连不断地，纷繁途经温柔包容他们的半圆天幕，甚于首尾相连，再至间隔数千公里的大气摩擦，他皆悉心聆听。内里孕育着亘古不绝的轮回变幻，昭告着存在的欣喜与长足的生命。

他们是相同的。从未，且将永不为孤身一人。

自守泽千秋眼中映出的流星，是前所未有的瑰丽。与眼眸主人的灵魂一同，携带自身的体温一并，燃烧着叫嚣着前进着。在那刻千秋闭上眼，释怀地笑着。似乎已读透他的全部，并已求得长足的，完全的确认。

“是因为喜欢你哦，高峯。”

而于这一瞬息的轰鸣中，火流星自天际而生，灼烧着斑斓烈焰，汇聚亘古而始的能量。是生命诞生之初便具有的生生不息的执念与希望，紧随着向其伸出手的那粒星尘，终一同化作永恒的光源。

20170829

[【千翠】星尘](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11083ad1)

33.

当他们拥抱时，他们正倚靠着坐于海岸，或许将要观赏日落。翠并未推开，他也知道自己难以推开，怀抱的主人何时会松手，他又难以定言。他有些畏惧纷杂视线，这样的怀抱恰好将其隔绝。大口呼吸着令他安心的熟谙，赤眸映照余晖的紫红。海风扬起发尾，相似款式的制服领带轻拂，他们的自行车停在栏杆旁，而他们尚年轻，风华正茂。

……

而后无可控的时空中，他们会有仅靠失真的电波维持每日不多的联络，也会有驻足于安检口的目送，直至航迹云最终消弭的一瞬。所幸此刻的他们尚不识愁滋味，他们的日常循环往复，每日去家中叫起床，分享薯条可乐与汉堡，摩天轮彩灯点燃夜幕，不时装作无意般指尖交错。蜻蜓点水或深至骨髓，再至相较牵手接吻更甚勾人魂魄的爱意互通，总之他们尚有数不尽的初体验亟待共享，多如繁星相伴。直至垂垂老矣，仍会牵着对方刻满年轮的手，手的主人远不及昔日神采，以至淡然欣喜中时日年轮的相切，亦有如初次四目相对时的纯粹本真。

……

至此，狭小立柜间隙的二人，投影难免交叠。多年后他们偶尔一同回溯，日暮将至的晚风肆意刮擦面颊，凝滞着纯粹的湿咸，力道只增不减。他们静默着，额头相抵，身影相融至彼方的烫金余晖，水滴自恋人额发而落，再由他的鼻尖悉数承接。

翠承认，他们此刻或许离得过于近了。

于视野边缘，海平面折射的光泽纷繁变幻。无需多久，最远端的街灯将按次点亮，他们将被归家人潮携裹前行。

而至美的暮霭不过一瞬。

……

他顿感置身热源，他不愿把黏腻传递给正收紧怀抱的人。一如曾有无数次的轻易破防，更甚于无形中攻城略地。挣脱未果，缄默中感知着熟悉的力道。

而后，他们理所应当地接吻了。

云翳层层掩映下，半推半就中，他微颤的指尖轻轻抓扯住前辈白衬衫的一角。

20170930

[【千翠】一百二十一日](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11444d42)

34.

如何会是一个完美的家呢？

需有日晒后香喷喷暖烘烘的被褥，摆放手办的大立柜，小小庭院的花圃。

年岁渐长，他始觉得上述一切需有猫为伴。又过了些岁数，他模糊地认为，能与他一同打理居室，照料一只猫的，某位时常耷拉着眉头的后辈是不二人选。

多年后，他抱着猫，对那位后辈细细讲起儿时的期冀。倚靠落地窗，迎着亮堂堂的庭院。早春三月的花圃，晨起时的光晕凉中带暖。戴着橡胶手套，手持翻动土壤的小铲，他的后辈起身，垂着眼帘，工装裤纽扣在熹光中闪着。始先盛开的三色堇，伸展着细小柔弱的腰肢。猫从怀中跳出，略微笨拙地扑着方才驻足于花蕊的粉蝶。

……

吉祥物打底的字条旁，杯中温着热牛奶，炉内是烤好的面包。肥皂沐浴露的香气交织着，一并在日光中发酵。

今晨临行的凌乱收整得井井有条。行李箱摆放在一侧，落地窗帘大开。庭院挂绳晾晒着的，有翠所带的换洗，亦有他昨晚换下的衣物。

而令他想要求证确认无数次的对象，此刻安卧在靠近落地窗的榻榻米，以和煦日光为轻薄的铺盖。怀抱绵羊布偶，是婴孩般的睡颜，一如依偎在他怀中的每个夜晚，时而无助时而脆弱。是亟待被照料的，令人怜惜的后辈，让他如何都难以放下。

初夏蝉鸣渐缓，循环往复着安宁的摇篮曲。他蓦然忆起曾经的构想，拿起字条，一字一句轻声读着。均匀的呼吸声中，他的恋人枕腕而眠，略微干裂的唇瓣微微翕动，手肘下是摊开的吉祥物图鉴，或许原本是打算如此消磨时间等候他归来。长而浓密的眼睫沐浴在烫金中，似被附上一层透明的羽翼。与其依偎的打鼾的猫，蜷成一个大绒球，与主人共享和谧的梦境。

20171014

[【千翠】他们的猫](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11619ab4)

35.

他听见他的前辈轻轻笑了。只向前拱拱身子，凑得更近了些，轻贴他的脖颈，时深时浅地蹭挤着。又似大型犬的玩闹，恣意袒露着与他独有的亲昵。十八岁少年唇边新生的胡茬毛茸茸的，触及肌肤有些微痒，逗得他不得不强忍发笑，不时轻声埋怨着，试图挣脱便被搂得更紧。

他能感知到此刻，绵羊抱枕蜷缩在他怀中，而他蜷缩在前辈怀里。而他所不知的，是他已连同这个午后一并安卧于前辈的梦境，且是近日来为数不多的美梦。

心跳以一并的频率共振，维持着长久的贴近。于这个独一无二的短暂午后，不亚于他们曾共享的任何一次。

20171024

[【千翠】午后](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11755781)

36．

他们时常联络，而那终归与会面不同：特有的鼻息，讲话中途偶有的叹气，甚至不时念叨的好想死，皆是这位后辈的专属。以至夏日祭的中途，五厘米的距离不远不近，分享稠鱼烧与苹果糖时，对话含混不清。以空气为介质，是最大限度的不失真。相见并非易事：冬日奔赴工作的路途，一口咬下豆沙馅的糯米团，猝不及防大喊着烫时，手机那端刚被他唤醒的后辈，浸满倦意的呢喃抱怨未免有几分慌乱。舌尖的浓郁香甜似乎牢牢附有后辈的触感，是一种独特的温热，夹杂着别扭的温柔，若即若离地向他贴近，又在回身的刹那立刻躲远。

他发现自己喜欢这种感觉。会让他感到如同仍在某一年，拉开窗帘掀开被窝，叉腰大笑着开启后辈的新一天。是在那年圣诞前夕，于这座城市的另一角，公园的小广场，正踩着节拍踏着鼓点，他是圣诞老人，后辈是圣诞树。

如同日常仍在循环往复，仿佛今日也曾并肩途经朴素的商店街。后辈望向吉祥物，欢欣的笑颜投映至并不精致的橱窗。层叠的云翳余晖未尽，而眸中的神采毫不逊色。如同不曾有一日分离，一切皆是昨日重现。

20171113

[【千翠】平安夜](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_119cbef5)

37.

而那便是他此刻迫切想做的事了——上前搂入怀中揉乱头发，例行亲昵后，摆出一副前辈应有的严肃架势，责备后辈不应上课睡觉。是很具迷惑性的姿势，右手持笔，左胳膊支着头，从另一角度看仿佛在认真做功课。演算本上是些吉祥物的涂鸦，软软胖胖的，颇具艺术风格。桌面有块橡皮，笔袋敞开着。摊开的作业本一字未动，旁侧小电扇是昨晚一同挑选的吉祥物周边。双目紧合，眉头微蹙，可知睡得并不踏实。长而密的眼睫将斑斓的光点悉数承接，微微翕动间，光点剪得细碎，窸窣落至高挺的鼻翼，沾染着经日光浮尘调制而成的绿意——

一如“翠”这个字，好听顺口的三音节，他从未当面出口，却于心里轻喃过无数次。而每每将翠拥入怀中时，四周总萦绕着独特的草药香，不炽烈，若有若无的。不知为何，他觉得如此的香气同样浸有隐约的新绿，且是草木萌发时初着露水的澄净。如此的色调，柔和又不失明丽，同翠整个人十分相称。慈爱或称温柔，不如说，诸多特质的完美配比，调和成如此完美的个体，于他的小世界中孑然独立。是如此新奇的小世界，于是他冲撞而入，在此中寻觅初春雨水的踪影。捉迷藏般若隐若现，丝丝凉凉地抚触着新芽，再徐徐注入唇角的微弧；连绵不断地轻轻叩击房檐，乃至汇作潺潺溪流，同峭壁冲撞击荡而生的清脆声响，并作初遇那刻声声隐秘而剧烈的悸动。

……

而今日清晨他唤醒翠时，着实费了一番功夫：拉开窗帘掀开被子，从衣架取下成套制服，费力地拖拽扶着坐起身，翠仍搂着吉祥物蹭脸。睡衣是可爱的熊猫套，附着两枚黑眼圈的睡眼与之莫名相称。为使翠清醒，千秋从他怀中拿走吉祥物置于床头。试图夺回时，乱蓬蓬的茶发磨蹭他的脖颈，略微干裂的双唇触至他的锁骨，香气在摊开的被窝残余的温热中氤氲发酵，于半梦半醒的临界点，头抵在前辈胸前无意识蹭挤着。高大的身体窝成一个团，格外温热绵软。撒娇般地埋怨呢喃，是蜂蜜般绵软粘糯的轻声，相拥的二人似能于其间融化，悉数融化于自微拂的窗帘而入的慵懒日光中。

……

是他所向往的，渴望的，恰与他燃灼的炽热互补的，如水般的温柔蔓延至心尖最柔软的某处，六十个日夜的分秒推移间，于此沉淀下的种种：捧着吉祥物蹭脸时的欢欣笑颜，同他打照面时的轻声问候，小心翼翼地表露关心时游移的视线；以至有些微冷的，时常缩进针织衫里的，让他想牵过为之取暖的手，与他时常揽入怀中摸头的，局促地缩在制服外套中的高大身材；乃至那双最令他欲罢不能的，勾人魂魄的眼眸，是安宁平和的栖身之所，如避风港般赐予他暂时的休憩与莫名的庇护，却不自觉地掌控着他的心绪、他的定力，不时轻而易举地将其全盘扰乱。他大笑着牵起翠的手，带他行遍校园的每一处；翠以那双眼眸无言地牵着他，半推半就地将他邀入他的小世界。

……

而后他笑了，再度挥手致意。多年后一同回忆，翠称他的守泽前辈那时笑得不止有些傻气。如同幼时向往的王牌飞行员，揽着头盔大步流星迈下舷梯时的飒爽一瞬，于那刻，十七岁的守泽千秋感到前所未有的舒心与愉悦。是于这一年的起始，竭力战斗的偶有休憩中难能的放松。亦为日常种种休闲中难有的全新观感，于相见起始扎根，温凉的视线作催化，于这个初夏正午，正以肉眼可见的速度抽枝生长，萌生的绿芽漫山遍野。冰镇矿泉水入口凛冽，蝉鸣与时钟的混响挪移，微微发烫的日光中，绽出了细碎的花苞。

20171116

[【千翠】First love](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11a27549)

38.

台上黑发红眸的瘦弱青年，夜夜不知疲倦地演奏着。偶有的思绪回溯，伴着乐声连成一线，沿此一路向前，偶尔也会望见自己的童年。学着乐器练着歌舞，怀揣无上的憧憬追随哥哥的步伐——是远古的事了，他适时扼住思绪。同样的黑发红眸，昼伏夜出。他是吸血鬼，不知真假；而自己可以是猫，这是真的。曲谱由兄弟的故交，及濑名泉的高中好友月永レオ源源不断地提供，后者时常于渴求捕捉电光石火间的灵感迸发时，携一沓纸一支笔于暗夜只身前来。身着朴素到有些破旧的连帽衫，胡乱扎着马尾，流浪艺人般的气质同四周格格不入。随意点杯喝的，记在凛月帐上，饶有兴味地翘着二郎腿，并不介意友人擅自篡改曲谱的即兴。他将如此的发挥定义为某种绝妙的创新，是星际碰撞间inspiration的大迸发，指尖起落释放着不亚于宇宙坍缩的能量。业内久负盛名的作曲家，与他的钢琴师朋友，时常如此结伴共徜徉。干净利落的音节演绎得不拘一格，颤音延音皆出乎意料，微妙的契合触动彼此的神经末梢，便沿此一路顺遂绽满星光与花，直至汇作轰轰烈烈的星河花海，一切皆始自纸笔相触指尖相叩——那一瞬空气的微小颤动。

……

而当凛月孑然一身坐于钢琴椅，将瘦削身躯隐匿在那架被衬得巨大的三角琴后时，他察觉到红眸中的空洞，总会产生与之相依偎的冲动。触碰、抚摸、拥抱，只是冲动而已。独自排遣无穷尽的痛苦，将难捱的寂寞悉数转化，以至为世人献上希望与慰藉。付出辛劳、拥有能力、或天赋所赐，便注定被视作由暗至明的灯塔，成为中介的引路人。在这一点他们或许本质相似，更甚是耳濡目染中被传授了某种魔法，建立于逐日诞生的理解之上，是能致使两颗冰封已久的心灵相融相通的灵验。

……

交稿归来，客厅灯未开。沙发中的凛月身着睡衣，顶着一头乱发，手持曲谱与铅笔。迈入的一瞬，漫天飞舞的纸张如扑棱的白鸽羽翼，而今被悉数染红染紫。海天相触滚烫的余温拂面，云翳以肉眼可见的速率恣意变幻。他如同初次步入魔幻之境的孩童，目光难以游移。而在那刻，有什么不可预料的正在胸腔横冲直撞，喷涌而出，如打翻的调色盘不可控地四溢，拜其所赐，铅笔涂画的音符斑驳陆离，被赋予形态与颜色，更甚是生而为人的灵魂，与他的，及凛月的，冲破日夜的禁忌一同共舞。

他的嘴唇颤动着，死守着难以言说的秘密。伴着河流解冻的剧烈声响，跃动着叫嚣着，势不可当，毫不逊于汹涌凌汛所致的溃堤。

而后他察觉到那不过只是心悸。

20171204

[【凛泉】爱猫人士濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11c41e3b)

  
2018-01-25  
评论：9  
热度：16

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12252f24)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11c41e3b)  


评论(9)

热度(16)

  1. [](https://hehehehehexiaoye.lofter.com/) [草莓炖酒.](https://hehehehehexiaoye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  2. [](https://hehehehehexiaoye.lofter.com/) [草莓炖酒.](https://hehehehehexiaoye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yuzhoupiaofu.lofter.com/) [炭烧小脆](https://yuzhoupiaofu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://yuzhoupiaofu.lofter.com/) [炭烧小脆](https://yuzhoupiaofu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://031025taaa.lofter.com/) [T](https://031025taaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
